


Diamonds in the Sun

by Omegarose



Series: Cardverse Fics/Scenes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nyotalia, Snippets, Tags Are Hard, because i'm trash, diamonds kingdom, soft France, soft Liechtenstein, somewhat open relationships, there's some sexism in there at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Diamonds ficlets and drabbles and ideas. All of the things marked nyo will be in the same verse (as well as the same verse with the other scenes from the other pieces of this series), as well as those marked omegaverse and those marked mixed nyo and those marked regular, unless otherwise indicated. Um...I realize how unorganized this is but it's basically a dumping ground for the numerous cardverse things I wrote.





	Diamonds in the Sun

Marianne was sixteen when she met her husband.

She had been born with the Mark of the King of Diamonds above her heart, and had been raised in the palace for that very purpose. She knew of her parents, but had only met them twice during formal events, so she didn’t consider them family. 

Ibrahima had been at the palace since he was seven and Marianne was twelve, but other than that none of the other royals had shown up for Diamonds. Every other ocourt had more Arising Royals than Diamonds. Marianne had met the rather large family that originated in Spades and spanned into the Court of Hearts, though that was essentially all of the royals Spades had. She had met the Jack of Clubs, and heard of the three siblings that included the Arising King recently making their appearance. She had also met the three granddaughters of the aging King of Hearts.

Marianne stood at the window, books balanced on her head. Eleven-year-old Ibrahima sat on a table, feet swinging back and forth. Their etiquette tutor was ignoring the boy for now, correcting Marianne’s already near-perfected stance.

“Lady Marianne,” a courier greeted, bowing politely at the entrance of the room.

Marianne turned, taking the books from her head as she did. “Yes?”

“I was sent by the King, m’lady. There has been an arrival of two members of your Deck.”

Ibrahima jumped off the desk, looking wide-eyed at Marianne. She smiled lightly at the courier, setting the books down on the table and touching Ibrahima’s shoulder just gently enough to be known.

“Thank you, we shall be by in a moment.”

Their etiquette tutor raised an eyebrow. “Your lessons are not finished,” she said.

Marianne’s expression didn’t falter, but it clearly grew strained. She doubted the tutor noticed, but Ibrahima obviously did. “It is not everyday the members of the Arising Court of Diamond's arrive at the palace, either. Though I beg your forgiveness at cutting this lesson short, I am afraid it is unavoidable.” Her tone had remained soft and apologetic, trying to hide the anger that festered in her breast. This would be her family, and this woman was trying to tell her _posture_ was more important.

“Very well,” she ceded after a painfully long pause. “Lessons shall continue tomorrow.”

Marianne dipped her head in acknowledgment and swept from the room, taking Ibrahima with like a rabbit caught in the snares of her skirts.

“What are we doing?” Ibrahima asked excitedly, tugging on Marianne’s hand. “Where are we going? Are we going to meet those two people? How old do you think they’ll be?”

A laugh bubbled up and spilled from her lips at his obvious enthusiasm. “First we will got to our rooms to straighten up, then we will go to the sitting room where they will be.”

“Do I have to change?” Ibrahima asked with a cute tilt of his head.

Marianne looked him over with a critical eye. “Put a coat on--your light, nice morning one--and those new trousers you just had made. Brush your hair and put a touch of powder across your face.”

Ibrahima nodded seriously, like he was receiving a mission.

Marianne gave him a little push towards his room, turning to go to her own. She would put on a finer set of petticoats, delicately spun and decorated cotton instead of the soft linen she had on as daily wear. It would still be simple as not to appear above the two newcomers, but also to appear refined and cultured. Her hair had to be fixed up a bit, as well, and it wouldn’t hurt to exchange her jewelry. Her lips would need to be repainted and makeup freshened.

It had taken little time to get ready, though it felt much longer. Marianne stood before the sitting room where guests were most often entertained. Ibrahima was besides her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Marianne had fixed his stockings for him so that the cut out in the back of the left calf was open, exposing his mark.

Marianne clearly but not too loudly knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. A footman opened it, holding it open as he saw who it was. “Lady Marianne and Lord Ibrahima, your majesty,” he announced.

King Aloysius sat in a chair across from a pair of strangers. One was maybe fourteen or fifteen, blue eyes the color of the frozen water of the crystal lakes in the valleys to the north east. She had straight blonde hair that just brushed her shoulders, and a peasant dress from the mountains. The boy beside her was tiny, no older than ten. His hair was nearly identical to the girl’s, eyes the same color but much more soft--like if that ice had melted. The boy had gloves over his hands despite the warm weather.

“Marianne, my dear, come in!” Aloysius greeted, reaching for her hand. “Ibrahima, you as well. Meet the future Queen and Jack of Diamonds!”

Marianne stood beside the King, clasping his hand in her two for a moment as a form of greeting. Suddenly shy, Ibrahima hide behind Marianne’s skirts and the chair, peeking out at the pair.

“Hello, I am Marianne. The Arising King.” She smiled warmly, touching the mark on her chest momentarily.

“Heidi,” the girl spoke. She was just respectful enough not to warrant outrage, but it was clear she was distrustful from the shortness of her words. “This is my brother Noah. The Queen.”

Marianne continued to smile through the dropping of her stomach. The little boy was to be her husband? They were over half a decade apart in age, they could never span that gap. Besides, the Arising Jack was cold and unfriendly. There were not the people she wanted to be joining her in her lessons and life.

“Welcome to the palace,” she said instead. “Behind me is our Five, Ibrahima. It is a great pleasure to meet you.”

Heidi dipped her head slightly. The show of respect seemed to take a lot of effort for her to perform. Noah seemed too nervous to do much, just looking to his sister.

“Show them around, why don’t you,” the King suggested, and though Marianne could avoid it if she wanted to she was trapped by politeness and a want to make a good impression.

“Of course, your Highness. Shall I have their rooms prepared as well?” Her fingers gracefully smoothed down her skirt--not fiddling, because that was not proper. Each move she made was calculated. She couldn’t have the newcomers to think of her as inhumanly poised, the adjustment of her clothing was that humanity.

“I have already sent someone,” he waved off. “Oh, and Ibrahima, you are wanted in the courtyard.”

Ibrahima bowed and scurried from the room, casting curious glances at the pair of siblings as he passed.

“Come with me, please,” Marianne told the pair. She curtsied to the King, gesturing for the Queen and Jack to do the same. Heidi was stiff and too shallow, Noah clumsy in his bow. “I shall be seeing you at dinner, sire.”

He nodded as dismissal and she glided from the room. The footman that waited against the wall opened and closed the door for them with a polite bow of his head. Noah clung to his sister’s hand, and Heidi had him tight against her side.

“This is the area of the palace that receives visitors,” Marianne began.  She couldn’t get a good read on the two, despite her talent for it. Heidi was a protective older sister in a new environment, and Noah was a timid young boy. There was no telling what they experienced in their journey. They had grown up in the mountains--the poorest region--if their clothing and accent were anything to go off. But what they were thinking? Marianne could make several guesses but none were better than the last. Were they intimidated by the wealth? Greedy? Were they scared of her, or unimpressed?

“We generally receive up to fifty guests a week, if not more. The main ballroom is this way, the throne room is there, if you continue straight…” Marianne continued to talk and lead them all the while clinging to her practiced grace. She was as friendly as she could be given the boy’s silence and the girl’s stoicism. These people were her family, and they scarcely seemed to care--but she must still put forth an effort.

“These are the gardens.” Marianne chose to lead them outside, going to a bench in the shade and sitting with a soft sigh. “They are usually quite peaceful,” her tone became wistful and distant. She knew she wasn’t really doing what she should but didn’t much care. “I like the roses the best, I think.”

“Do you have any mountain laurels?”

Marianne looked at Noah in surprise at the first words he spoke to her. “I don’t think so,” she answered. 

Noah scuffed his left foot, looking at Marianne through the hair hanging over his face. A small blush was across his face. “It’s a shame, I think you would look really pretty with some of the pink ones in your hair.”

Marianne was about to speak, telling him how she should maybe ask for some to be planted, when Heidi beat her to it. “She is the Arising King of Diamonds, not of Hearts, and with hair that shade the yellow flowers would be the most fitting.”

Marianne lost composure for far longer than she had since she was much younger than she was now, mouth falling open slightly and eyes widening. She understood these two, or at the very least got a very good picture. 

Noah was a sweetheart, innocent and naive. Heidi had taken it upon herself to protect him from the world, likely from a very young age. She wasn’t as tough as she pretended to be; she had a gentle side that wasn’t often shown because she didn’t have the ability to allow herself to after years of putting her little brother above all. Likely Heidi had a large hand in raising Noah, and likely they were all the other had in the world.

“Are you alright?” Noah asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Marianne shook her head to clear it, blinking a few times. “Of course. I’m sorry, I just had a...moment.” She had to remind herself not to stand too quickly as to be startling. “Shall we continue with the tour? I can show you the kitchens, and maybe sneak in something sweet before dinner.”

Late that night, when she was finally alone in her rooms, she decided that she liked her future queen and jack very much. She thought that one day, quite possibly, she would even love them. The sweet boy would fit into the little family Marianne and Ibrahima had built, and Heidi might warm enough to follow behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most uniformed these snippets are gonna get, even if I hate this ending a lot I feel like the rest of it is pretty okay.


End file.
